School Games
by Xanthos Samurai
Summary: Riku, Sora and Kairi find themselves bored by the peace after the battle, so they find new ways to entertain themselves... Implied yaoi, implied het, violence, disturbing themes One-shot.


School Games

**School Games**

Author: Xanthos Samurai

Pairing/Characters: Riku/Sora/Kairi

Rating: R

Warnings: Implied yaoi, implied het, violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything but the arrangement of the words on the page.

Notes: Something a bit more true to my form… dark and disturbing. You just know that they do this…

* * *

Some days, after the last bell had rung and the other kids had bolted to their ball games and swimming holes and cookies and milk, the three of them would remain lingering on the school grounds. Once the sunny afternoon faded into twilight and then dark, the three of them would draw together and Kairi would produce three straws from behind her back.

"Okay, let's draw." Her voice was dripping with excitement, heavy like an overripe paopu fruit dangling from a thin branch.

Sora drew first, his hand lingering over one, then another before he impulsively grabbed the one closest to him. He held it tightly in his fist, careful not to reveal it to his companions. With his typical calm, Riku carelessly grabbed another and crammed it and his fist into the pocket of his uniform. Kairi wrapped her fingers even more tightly around the remaining straw.

"Everyone ready?" Kairi looked up at the two boys. They both nodded. Sora was trying to contain a grin and failing while light and shadows flickered in Riku's eyes. Kairi grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the deserted entrance of the school.

"This one's mine!" She yelled. "You two are gonna have to go to the side ones!"

"Ha! You'd better use the extra time to find a good hiding place!" Sora shouted back at her. "You're gonna need it!"

"Worry about yourself, Sora." Riku flashed a grin at Sora as he calmly walked around the side of the building.

"I don't have to!" Sora said confidently.

The words, however, were much more difficult to believe once Sora found himself alone in the vacant halls of the school. They were so friendly in the daytime, full of color and familiar faces, but now… Moonlight sliced in narrow shafts across the floor, so bright that it seemed like it would burn off any flesh it fell upon. Stealth was not Sora's speciality, but he crept through the corridors, searching for a spot to hide. Messy artwork lined the walls, no doubt created by the younger classes. While the vivid reds and blues looked cheerful in the daytime, now they became weird and alien symbols, bright with blood.

A classroom door had been left slightly ajar. Glancing about, Sora felt in his pocket. Yes, his straw and his knife were both still there. The game they played was a simple one – three straws, one marked red at one end. Whoever had the red straw was the shadow and crept through the dark to find the other two and kill. However, it wasn't as simple as all that. The trick was never to reveal which side you were on. Lure them into a trap and then take your slow, agonizing time. That was the real fun. Sora's straw was free of red and, as of now, so was the blade of his knife.

Sora slipped his slim fingers in the narrow gap between the door and the frame and pushed against the door with his fingertips. It swung fully open with the softest of creaks. Nevertheless, he remained as still as a stone, crouching in the cover provided by a shadow. For several long moments, there was no sound aside from his own soft, careful breathing. Sora decided to chance it.

He made it into the classroom and to the storage closet within with no problem. Miraculously, crouching down on the floor of the closet was actually comfortable, so Sora decided that he would just remain here for the duration of the game. Eventually, they'd have to come to him.

Not five minutes later, Sora heard a low, nearly inaudible creak. Someone was in the classroom. Someone had pushed open the door.

But Sora didn't move, not even when the closet door was opened. There was a pause as fresh air filtered into the cramped space. Someone was waiting, listening. Finally, they decided it was safe and stepped inside, closing the door after them.

"Don't move."

Sora couldn't see in the dark, but years of fighting in and around it had given him senses. He knew that the tip of his knife's blade was just barely pricking the throat of whoever it was.

"Sora, wait." Kairi's voice, soft and supplicating. "It's just me."

"Are you it?" He asked, his hand wavering just slightly.

"No, are you?"

"No. It must be Riku." Sora put the knife aside and moved so that she could crouch beside him.

"Wow, good thing for me." Kairi sank to her knees, putting her bag down. Neither of them could see each other at all, just sense heat and flesh in the dark. She reached out a questing hand an felt the furry texture of his hair. "I couldn't even sense you in here. You're good at this game, Sora."

"Practice, I guess." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Mm. You're talented. Is that your weapon? The knife?"

"Yeah. A lot better than last time. I don't know how I beat you two with a pot lid. Riku's got a cruel sense of humor sometimes."

"Well, you won." A grin curled her unseen lips and she slipped a hand silently into her bag. "Even with his stupid weapon choices. I'm glad I got to pick this time."

"No kidding. Which did you get?" He looked at her.

"Oh, nothing special." There was a pause. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Sora looked at her, alarmed that he couldn't see if something had happened.

"I think I hit my head on something sharp... Damn, that really hurt. Could you see what it was? Just reach up or something." Kairi sounded close to tears.

"Sure…" From his crouching position, Sora reached up to see what it was that could have hurt her.

The next instant was a whirl of movement as Kairi surged up an seized his hands. A thick rope was tied around his wrists in the next instant, binding them securely. This rope was then looped over a hook mounted on the wall over their heads. While Sora was still too stunned to react, Kairi pushed him down and straddled his hips, effectively immobilizing him within the narrow space.

"You're too trusting, Sora." She breathed into his face, triumph in her voice. "That was way too easy."

"You…" Sora tried to move his hands, but Kairi had tied the knots too well. All those years of being stuck on an island had clearly given her a few advantages. He couldn't move at all.

"Mm. Don't say something you'll regret."

Sora could hear fabric moving and the next instant, felt her slide her school tie between his lips. He could smell her scent on it as she tied it tightly around the back of his head as a gag. Sora tried to speak, to protest, but it was to no avail.

"I've been doing my homework. Can't you tell?" She giggled at him, her hands trailing down his chest, across the buttons on his uniform. Her clever fingers began to unfasten them one by one. The crisp white shirt fell away from his chest, exposing bare flesh. "I knew I had to lure you in here, one way or another. Looks like my plan worked."

Her fingers ran over his skin, as light as a sea breeze. Sora could smell danger on the breeze – he knew a storm was coming. Her hand searched in the dark and found Sora's discarded knife.

"Think I can have some fun with this?" She ran the edge of the blade along the peaks and valleys of his ribcage. Sora gasped around the gag, squirming helplessly. "I think so too."

The first incision was shallow just below the collarbone on his right side. It was such a slick, painful cut. He strained up, back arched in a tight arc. His uniform slipped off his shoulders and dangled by the sleeves around his biceps. Inadvertently, his hips brushed against hers and a wildfire ignited in him.

"Kairi…" he panted around the gag.

"You're certainly tightly-wound today…" She pushed him back down, making an identical incision on the left side. All by touch, she carved into him. His body was as familiar to her in the dark as her own.

Blood trickled down, across his chest and down his torso to his slim hips. It pooled in a sticky river at the waistband of his pants and then dripped down his sides to the floor. The next day, the teacher would account the dried stains to a clumsy student dripping red paint.

Kairi smeared the blood around his chest, her fingers spiraling in until they tweaked Sora's erect nipples. He gasped again, his hips jerking up to meet hers.

"You know, Sora, I kinda wish I could see you. But this is almost more fun." Kairi leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Her hair brushed his shoulder, his cheek and he moaned low, struggling against his bonds.

The game continued, her slicing into him with his own knife, smiling as he moaned and whimpered. Occasionally, she would slip a bloody finger around the gag and allow him to suck on it fervently. She had to allow the poor boy to release some tension _somehow_.

"Hm, I wonder where Riku is…" Kairi finally sat back on her heels. She listened to Sora pant in the dark and felt quite pleased with her work. "He's usually found us both by now."

"I found you a long time ago."

Only just then did Kairi feel how close the blade of the sword was to the back of her neck. Riku's voice came from behind and above her – he had soundlessly crawled through the ceiling space until he had found them. Clever boy.

"Just thought you'd stay quiet and enjoy the show?" She asked, reaching forward to stroke Sora's chest.

"Why not? You put on quite the show." Riku's voice was throaty and amused. "I won the game, so I get to decide my prize."

"I always forget you can see in the dark." Kairi never actually forgot for a moment. It gave her a thrill to know that Riku could see where she couldn't.

Sora moaned and moved restlessly in the dark. His head was light and his body tingled.

"He's been a good boy, Kairi. Give him what he wants."


End file.
